


The weakness

by Destiel_Hollsteinz



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Hollsteinz/pseuds/Destiel_Hollsteinz





	The weakness

Carmilla lay on Laura's bed, with her little cupcake lying beside the vampire. Her head rest peacefully on Carmilla's chest. Carm loved seeing Laura so relaxed, she was normally a bundle of tireless energy; just waiting for their next adventure to burst through their rooms famous door. 

Laura looked safe- that meant so much to Carmilla. 

Her dark brown eyes watched Laura's eyes flicker behind her eyelids, her blonde hair all over her face and her hand tucked around the vampire's slim waist. She looked so innocent and childlike, but so vulnerable. 

Just like she was a day ago. But Carmilla wasn't there to support her. She couldn't hold her, or comfort her like she promised she always would. 

Her mother- The Dean held an unconscious Laura in her cold hands. She ran her long nails across Laura's soft, rosy face and grinned wickedly at Carmilla. She loved taunting Carm and she had found her new toy to use. 

Carmilla tried to reach out to Laura but Danny's grip was impossible to break. The Dean smiled at Danny and Carm could feel the pleasure Danny felt by receiving such a small reaction. It disgusted her. Her mother had stole everybody that she had cared about. Mattie, Ell and ,incredibly, even Danny. With this stupid revenge game between the two of them.

And now she had Laura- her mother had won the game.

The Dean's hand slowly slid down Laura's face to her neck. Carmilla struggled against Danny again, shaking her body vigorously against the person who used to also protect her cupcake.

"Get off her please mother" Carmilla begs 

"Mircalla already so desperate?" She teases

Carmilla watched in horror as The Dean gently pushed Laura's head sideways. She looked so peaceful. Her mother's hand tapped gently at Laura's neck. Carmilla let out a low growl and her mother turned to her smugly and quickly her attention returned to Laura. 

She bared her fangs. Carmilla shook desperately against Danny but it was no use. Slowly The Dean leans into Laura's neck and bites her. 

"Get off her!" Carmilla screams.

Suddenly her mother quickly pulls out of Laura's neck.

Carmilla stands in bewilderment for a moment, looking between Danny and her mother. She quickly finds out why her mother stopped biting Laura. This was never about her biting Laura, it was about making Carmilla do the one thing Laura will never forgive her for. Turning her into a Vampire.

Carmilla stood in silence using all of her remaining power to prevent smelling Laura's blood. It wasn't enough. A thin line of sweat appeared on her forehead and she clenched her fists tightly. She tugged against Danny trying to move away from the sweet scent of Laura's blood. She was hungry- Very hungry. 

Laura's blood reached her nose and the Vampire's head shot up. 

The Dean smirked pleased to have brought back the Carmilla she loved so much. Carmilla's pupils dilated until her dark brown eyes turned black and her fangs escaped her lips. The Dean slowly stepped towards Carmilla, her steps elegant and calculated. She signalled Danny to let go and she did so instantly. 

The Dean stepped behind Carmilla and placed her hands on her shoulders. Carmilla didn't flinch, she stood still her eyes staring desperately at Laura's body lying in front of her. The Dean leaned into Carmilla's ear.

"Turn her Mircalla, you'll be together for ever" she whispered

Carmilla's eyes widened and her fangs extended even further. The Dean released Carmilla's shoulders just as Laura began to stir.

In 3 long steps Carmilla was over Laura, her eyes displaying pure want. Laura was not completely aware of what was going on yet, Carm needed her to stay that way. She leaned down over Laura's head and kissed her on the lips her tongue pushing down Laura's. Her hands ran down Laura's chest and grabbed her boobs. Laura's head fell back as she moaned softly, Carmilla moved her mouth down to Laura's neck and kissed it gently, she peppered loads of kisses down to Laura's pulse point. 

The smell of blood was overwhelming. 

Slowly she licked the wound her mother had made previously. She bared her fangs again and bit in. The taste of iron and sugar filled her mouth, Carmilla groaned into Laura's neck. Laura moaned heavily at the amazing sensation she was feeling. Her back arched up and Carmilla pushes it back down with her hands. Carmilla released the poison in her fangs and aloud it to flow through Laura's blood stream. Slowly she pulled back.

Turning back she realised her mother and Danny had left. She looked at Laura again and her fangs retracted back into her mouth. Her eyes began to change back to their usual brown colour.

Carmilla sat in confusion for a while, her head spinning heavily. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and is shocked to see blood. Quickly she looks around, remembering where she was.

She turns to Laura to see her sprawled out on the floor with teeth marks in her neck. But worse of all, her heartbeat was slowing. Carmilla's eyes bulged out in realisation.

"Oh shit!" She hisses and moves quickly over to Laura. "Laura!" 

She begins to shake Laura viciously, saying her name as if it was a prayer. Desperation kicks in Carmilla starts screaming and shaking Laura trying to wake her up. Carmilla leans back furiously. Her eyebrows furrowed thickly. 

"This is not going to end well" she whispers

Carefully, she lifts up Laura and cradles her in her arms. Carmilla's eyes start to sting as she looks at Laura, she's crying.

"I'm sorry Laura, I'm so sorry" she chants as she walks back to their dorm room.

Gently, she places Laura down on her bed and sits down next to her. She can't look at her. Carmilla's eyes begin to water again and she holds Laura's hand. 

"I'm so sorry Laura. This never meant to happen. I was weak. No- I was pathetic. I'm so sorry" she sobs

Laura's hand tightens around Carmilla's. Carm's head turns in less than a second to see her cupcake smiling at her lightly. Carmilla bursts into more tears.

"Well that was a kick." Laura whispers

Carmilla hugs Laura tightly. Her face brighter than it has ever been. Laura leans in and kisses Carm, both of them grinning into the kiss. Laura flips Carmilla over, already using her new strength to overpower Carmilla. The broody vampire looks up at Laura in surprise, not used to seeing Laura this strong. Laura grins and leans into Carmilla's neck.

"So your a giant black cat, huh?" Carmilla mumbles into Laura's hair.


End file.
